The Reunion
by highh-violett
Summary: Matrix and AndrAia   Adult Situations.  One Shot.  Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Alright, so this is a sexual description between two of the main characters of Reboot. Now, it's not thoroughly graphic, just suggestive.

My question to you, dear M Rating Readers, is this:

Should I make it more graphic? Describe more? Do more?

I'm trying not to turn too many readers off because some people don't like reading this kind of stuff. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND I WILL WRITE IT.

Thanks. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

"…Matrix directed the zip board to the roof of their building. It was small and overlooked an offline sector of the system. When AndrAia looked at Mainframe from here, she felt at home. The buildings remained in a perpetual silhouette against the sky. When the system went to fifty percent power (as it was now) it was her favorite time of cycle. She sighed and leaned into Matrix's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled weakly. He looked so exhausted. His gold eye reflected bright in this light and his involuntary weakness made AndrAia feel offlined. She jumped easily out of his arms and bent her face up to receive his kiss.

His lips pressed softly against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. His broad shoulders allowed her to feel engulfed in his warmth and strength. AndrAia could feel the strength of his body just by touching him. Together, they were so in tune.

She ran her hands down from the base of his ear, down his neck and over his shoulders. His body clenched and he kissed her more firmly because of the chills her touch sent through his body. She was a game sprite, from a game that is based mainly in water. Because of this, her skin remained cool to the touch, and her scales were always like ice. To Matrix, looking at her in the dark was like looking at iridescent diamonds. She was just so beautiful to him. He thought of this as he ran his hands over her back. He allowed them to linger on the lower part of her back for a minute while they still kissed before pulling away.

"How are you Sparky?" She said dreamily, her eyes half closed.

"Great," He said in his smoldering voice. Reaching down once again, he picked her up so that she straddled his hips and carried her inside, out of sight.

The twilight that remained as the system's darkness was bright in their apartment. There were big windows lining the two outside walls and this allowed them not to need any lights. Especially, not right now.

Matrix carried AndrAia into their shared bedroom, where he put her gently down on her feet. She was tired, and he knew that. He was tired and she knew it too. In the grey light of the city, Matrix peeled off the sea-weed top that she always wore. Its soft material was easy to rip, but he was always careful. He allowed his hands to weave their way up from the middle of her back to her shoulders, sliding the piece of dark fabric over her shoulders and head. She raised her arms slowly, almost shy of what they were doing: it had been so long since they were free to love each other. Megabyte's return had caused strain for them all.

She suddenly felt excited about their embarking romance. It had been so long, she thought. She looked at her lover, so endearing and strong, and thought of all the times she had nearly lost him in battle. She placed her hands on his hips as he unhooked his heavy vest. He revealed to her the muscular chest that she had missed. It looked like a dark jade in the light, smooth and hard like stone.

Matrix took up kissing her again. Their naked torsos pressing together and she felt so happy to have him wrapped up in her arms, and she in his that she kissed him harder, harder until she bit him softly on the lip.

He leaned her back onto their shared bed, moving his mouth slowly from her lips to her neck. AndrAia took up holding her breath. She started counting each kiss that he lay upon her cool skin, pressing her hands onto his shoulders. He supported himself above her. Leaning on his left elbow and looking at her, he allowed his right hand to remove the weapon she carried on her hilt, and unbuckle the sea-shelled belt that held her lower half all together. Together they peeled of the scales that she wore for leg armor, releasing the muscular legs that Matrix loved to touch so much. They kissed and she did the same to him, freeing him from this second love: his gun. Throwing it across the room carelessly, Matrix stopped and looked at her warningly: "Be careful." His voice was gruff and hot, full of the passion that he had harbored for her since he was a little sprite. He flipped onto his back, allowing his woman to kiss him hard and passionately while she used her legs to pull down on his pants.

Everything he wore was now on the floor. His heavy armor always sank down with a light crash.

AndrAia relished in the true freedom of her lover. When they came together like this, Matrix's strength was shown. She was able to watch his muscles clench and relax throughout his body. She was allowed to cool his burning skin with her mouth and fingertips. She could find all the weakness' in his body: everything from his head to his toes.

She allowed herself to wonder how many times they had done this, and how she could never get used to the feeling of his body trapping hers. How she would never get used to the movement of his hips and the way he allowed himself to fold atop her: kissing her and feeling her. In her, he ignited a fire.

In his hands, her body became moldable and unmanageable.

She was always surprised when he entered her. It was something that she enjoyed and feared at the same time. After all, he was quite a large man already.

They made love slowly and thoroughly. It had been so long."


End file.
